gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Concatenatio
(formerly) |leaders = Alessandro Vivaldi Stuart Walker Francesca Verhoeven Charles Koch (advisor) |type = Crime Enterprises |enemies =Fritz-Greenwich Families GD Corporation |businesses = Mostly legal crime business Special operations Cybercrime |fronts = Landmark Residential Tower (?) |members =Marius Fritz (formerly) |Games = |affiliations = Tacconi Crime Family (formerly) Sharansky Mob (formerly) Da Silva Enterprises Kirikov Bratva|image = L&S_Concatenatio.jpg|caption = "The Peacekeeper" }}The Concatenatio '(latin for ''The Connection) is a business corporation which composed of criminals from various countries around Europe, mostly from uncommon countries with strict law. Established in by Alessandro Vivaldi, Stuart Walker, and Francesca Verhoeven; starts as a small professionals crew running legal business with violence is not encouraged against enemies. As they expanded however, greediness of wealth slowly turns their way. They move to Vice City prior to 2010 and put under supervision of Tacconi Crime Family and Sharansky Mob, the corporation quickly grew up into one of major players in Vice City underworld. They rely their financial by legal business such as insurance fraud, real estates, entertainments, antiques, art, animal materials, and export/import; as well as "modern" crimes such as cyberterrorism. The gang featured as one of the main antagonist gang in Light & Shadow mainly from Andrea perspective. Background Concatenatio founded around 1998 by Alessandro Vivaldi, a member of Camorra society from Campania; who at this time studying in a university in Switzerland along with his two friend who interested in crime: Stuart Walker, an English covert terrorist agent; and young criminologist Francesca Verhoeven, whose ironically more interested in crime. Starting as a small crime communities who prefer to run crime business with peace with effort to avoid direct violence. Their emblem "The Peacekeeper" made after the peace dove and symbolize their philosophy. On the other side however, despite seemingly to avoiding conflicts with their rivals, the three leaders used their wide connections to take down their enemies. Pressured by police and spies in Switzerland, Charles advice them to move to Vice City in 2012 where they allied with other European families in the city such as Tacconi Family. Their business grow rapidly with huge income and wealth, which worried other gangs and turn them into an avaricious corporation who use sneaky way for gaining more money. Marius Fritz, one of their top member who resists their new approach, quit the Concatenatio and decide to join an Austrian crime family into Greenwich-Fritz Family, Alessandro, Stuart, and Francesca always live separately. They contact each other with phone and only met together in emergency situation. As the advisor, Charles Koch work is to keep them connected and act as consultant for their decisions. Members The inner circle composed of the three leaders and Charles Koch, the advisor for them. L&S Alessandro.jpg| Alessandro Vivaldi, the founder and main leader L&S Stuart.jpg| Stuart Walker, an ex-terrorist from , now the corporation strategist and second in-command L&S Francesca.jpg| Francesca Verhoeven, formerly a writer who studied criminologist Other known members of the corporation: * '''Matteo Perruchi, Francesco Galliani, and Lucas Lamacchia — The three Alessandro's made man * Emre '— A Turkey descent businessman. * '''Eric Knudsen '— An escaped prisoner from Denmark who seek a new life. * '''Joshua Laudrup — High-rank member. * 'Alexander Bressers '— Francesca' personal lawyer Category:Gangs in Light & Shadow Category:Gangs